


Being blue isn't the worst of it...

by ambersagen



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Porn, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda a mix of movie/comics Thorki.<br/>Goodness, it's complicated.<br/>Set at the movie scene where Loki confronts Odin about his parentage. Cue Loki flipping out. However, Odin sees how distraught Loki is over the whole frost-giant thing and calls Thor home to help out in this time of family crises. There's just one little problem. His frost giant parentage wasn't the only secret Odin kept from Loki. Cue Lady Loki flipping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being blue isn't the worst of it...

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at both fanfiction and porn. wow. Why did I do that I wonder?  
> Any comments are appreciated!  
> 

“Why did you take me?” Loki demanded of Odin, his usual mask of indifferent calm slipping on and off as his face desperately tried to conceal his emotions. “There must be a reason.” 

Odin sagged, as if defeated, but shook his head wordlessly. “TELL ME!” Loki screamed at him, his mask finally ripped off, pain in every line of his body.

“There was a reason,” Odin said faintly. “I had hoped you would be the bridge between our two cultures. By bringing you in and disguising you as a male Asgardian heir I had hoped that, with you, we could build a lasting peace. That’s all gone now.”

‘What?” Loki said, stunned out of his fury. “So I’m just another stolen relic…” He trailed off, his gaze becoming unfocused and glassy. Odin stepped toward him, concerned as Loki swayed on the spot. “As a male Asgardian heir?” He whispered softly, eyes staring at nothing. 

“Loki, please –wait!” Odin called out as his son sprang forward, pushing past him as if he didn’t exist. “Loki!” he called after him. But Loki was already gone, his black form disappearing down the hall as he ran for his room. 

Odin sighed, troubled. Loki was taking the truth much harder than he had thought possible. The trickster had always seemed so level headed compared to Thor that he had rather hoped the news would not come as a blow to his youngest son. And that other news could have waited, possibly forever if no opportunity presented itself. Odin summoned a guard, giving him the message that Thor was to be brought home immediately. His oldest son’s problems could wait; Odin knew that Loki trusted Thor above all others, and it now seemed as if he might break if not handled delicately. As he dismissed the guard a wail of despair echoed through the halls. It went on and on, the female voice echoing heartbrokenly through the house of Odin. “Hurry,” he said grimly to the guard. “I want Thor here THIS INSTANT.”

-

If there was one thing Thor admired about his baby brother, it was his smooth self-control. Over the years Loki had spent countless hours crafting his body to fit that of a trickster god. No unwanted emotion ever played over his knife-like features, no smile or frown ever graced his lips but by his command. Thor always thought that his beautiful brother was a secret personified, and that the force that always seemed to draw him in, like a bee to heavy scented flowers, was that his Loki NEVER lost control. Never revealed his secrets.

But this new Loki, this was different. This new Loki that sat, legs tucked up before her and arms wrapped tightly around shaking limbs in a futile hug? No, this Loki would keep no secrets. This Loki’s eyes met his own only just long enough for Thor to see icy terror glazing the surface, and as he entered the room this Loki dropped her gaze in shame. She knew that her body betrayed her every thought and emotion; this body could not be trusted to hide her pain. 

“Get out,” Loki rasped at him. It was the same voice, if a little scratchy from screaming. His Loki’s voice had never really undergone the drastic deepening that Thor’s own had reached when they both entered manhood; rather, as his body had remained of slender build while shooting up in height, his voice only becoming a richer form of what it ever had been.

The All-Father had briefly explained the situation to him as he was marched home posthaste. Thor comprehended that his brother was not his blood brother, possibly not even male at all. It was difficult to tell with young shape-shifters, according to his father. None of this mattered to him, as none of it changed his feelings for Loki. Thor took an uncertain step forward, his hand reaching out timidly as if to sooth a wild beast. Even in his sane moments Loki had ever been the calculating predator, as ready to bite as purr for all Thor could read his intentions. Now was not one of his/her sane moments, nor was Thor at all sure of what his own actions should be. Though he longed to embrace Loki as was their custom, he felt that this was possibly a situation requiring more delicacy than their usual passionate rutting provided. Loki was always scolding him for his inability to adapt himself gracefully to situations requiring tact. 

As Thor gently placed his large hand on her soft, night-black locks she sprang forward with a snarl, digging nails into his arm as they both crashed backwards onto the stone floor. Loki was screaming, wordless sounds of fury mixed with sobs as she tore at Thor with her nails. He wrestled with her, trying to restrain her arms without bruising her ivory skin. And then Loki was shifting, form rippling under Thor’s touch, changing from soft to icy to wiry. With a soul wrenching sob Loki threw himself off Thor, who watched horrified as the shape-shifter morphed from form to form at an almost nauseating speed. He was dimly aware of hands pulling at him as the servants dragged him from the room. All he could focus on was the sight of his brother crouched shaking on the floor as his body fought his control. And all he could hear were the sounds of his heartbroken screams as Loki cursed Thor out of the room.

-

It took weeks before Loki was calm enough to stand his brother’s presence. Uncomfortable weeks for Thor, as being around the rest of his family right now was somewhat abhorrent to him. He blamed Odin for keeping such a secret from them. As far as Thor was concerned Loki deserved better than to have such a painful discovery thrust on him by chance. Avoiding contact with his parents was not so difficult when Thor took it upon himself to watch his brother. He brought him all his meals and would often wait outside his room, talking of nothing in particular while waiting until the time when Loki would invite him in of his own volition. Thor knew his brother was having more than emotional problems with the discovery of his parentage. At times when he brought his brother his meals he would find Loki in that same pathetic state as when he returned from Midgard, his brother’s body rebelling as he struggled to control the shape-shifting. Loki never would discuss with Thor which form he felt to be his true form. Thor never asked. It felt indecent to him that his brother should be laid bare like this, and the pain he felt on seeing Loki’s emotions so raw and uncontrolled when he looked at Thor was like a knife in his heart. So he waited, often whole nights outside his not-brother’s door, waiting for the time that he would be wanted. 

-

It was ages after he had been summoned home before Loki softened enough to grouchily demand that Thor stop tiptoeing around him like a fool and sit down already while he ate lunch. After that they took all their meals together, Loki looking as he always did, beautifully cold and totally male in form. Thor knew that Loki was loathe to let him see any other form, although he hoped this reluctance would soon thaw once Loki saw that Thor loved him no matter what he was or looked like. That thaw was a month in coming long after that first meal taken together.

It was evening, the light was fading and they had already eaten. Thor reclined on the edge of Loki’s bed as his brother moved restlessly about the room. Thor watched him carefully, for these days his brother’s mood was unpredictably vicious when he became restless. Thor longed to comfort him but knew from experience that the younger prince was aggravatingly catlike when it came to expressing his feelings; you just had to wait for him to come to you. So Thor watched him pace, the candlelight flickering off the silk robe he wore, most of his clothes not having fared well against the constant shape-shifting and subsequent fights with the god of thunder. When Loki finally deigned to look at Thor he met his eyes with an expression that made the elder’s stomach flip over. Cold gaze unfathomable, Loki turned from him, changing as he stepped toward a full length mirror situated directly in Thor’s line of sight. 

She stood before the mirror, a few paces back, for Loki was tall still, for a woman. Thor watched her from his place on the bed. Some time passed while Loki stood unmoving, fixated on the image of the woman in the mirror. Eventually she stirred, and she reached pale hands up to her face, Thor’s eyes following as her long fingers traced the edges of her jawline, slowly moving down till the nails softly skimmed her collar bones. Loki’s eyes never blinked as she touched her face and neck. They remained focused, pupils dilated as if to take in every inch of newly discovered flesh. Her hands finally came to rest on the edge of her robe, and Thor’s breath hitched in anticipation as her fingers caught at the hem, pausing only a moment before sliding the silk off entirely. With a soft hiss the robe slithered off her shoulders, gliding over the curve of her hips to pool around bare feet. 

Naked before the mirror, Loki stood without saying a word. Thor watched her face as she gazed trance-like at her own snow pale skin, his gaze drinking in her expression as her eyes explored her body, her lips lightly parted for breaths that came in soft pants. Watching Loki as she studied herself, Thor felt a growing hardness between his legs, but he willed himself to relax, knowing this was a chance he would never again be allowed; a gift from Loki to be allowed to witness this vulnerability. And Loki was vulnerable. Her hands shook slightly as they reached around to cup her own large, soft breasts. As a man Loki was well endowed, and as a woman she suffered no loss. Thor’s hands tightened on the bed sheets as he watched his not-brother touch herself, her hands probing greedily around every inch of skin as she discovered yet unknown parts of her body. By the time those beautiful fingers reached down between her endlessly long, white legs both she and Thor were trembling, her breath coming in shallow pants, his hardly coming at all as he suppressed groans of desire. 

“I have never been with a woman Thor,” she remarked softly, still not taking her gaze off the reflection in the mirror. Her hand was still, stopped delicately in the gap between two perfect thighs.

Leaning forward on the pillows, Thor reached out a hand to his not-brother. “Then let me show you what I know,” he offered, trying and failing to keep the command out of his voice. 

With a soft hiss of displeasure she turned toward him, the look on her face all Loki. “You would have me as you do your women?” she almost spat, but she moved to take his hand all the same. He pulled Loki to him, lifting her up by those pale hips until she straddled his waist. 

Running his calloused hands up and down her ass Thor leaned back to admire the view. ‘I have had you writhing on the sheets below me before Loki, so what difference should it make to me what gender you appear to be?” he said contentedly. This was the Loki he knew, regardless of what form he wore. His Loki was always shatteringly beautiful, and having him in this body, all soft edges and slender curves, just made for a pleasant change of pace. He reached one hand up and, seizing his not-brother by the neck, pulled her forward. She let out a surprised gasp as he took her breast in his mouth, tongue swirling in wet circles around the hardening nipple. His other hand remained to grope at her ass, palming her flesh as she bounced towards him, making soft little noises every time he grazed her with his teeth. With a wet pop he released her breast, now pleasantly red and perky, only to trail kisses over to the other beckoning mound. As he lapped at her teat, Loki moaned into his scalp, lips pressed to his head and fingers snaking through his long, blond locks as she tugged demandingly at his hair, pulling him closer. When she felt sufficiently hard under his tongue Thor reached both hands around to the small of her back, bending her upwards as he licked and lapped teasingly down to her navel. She arched into his tongue as licked wet circles around her stomach, dipping in to lick deep in her navel with each pass round. 

“If you’re going to fuck me Thor just fuck me already,” she growled through heavy breaths. Thor growled back in agreement, aggressively rolling them both until Loki lay beneath his body, his hands fumbling at his trousers. His cock was released into the cool air, ridged and dripping with precum from the foreplay. When he hesitated for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, Loki gave another growl and reached out to grab at his pulsing member. With a grunt Thor batted away her hand. She gave out a frustrated hiss and bucked her hips demandingly, spreading her legs wider. “What are you waiting for you oaf?” she demanded, green eyes staring accusingly up at him. Thor casually took a few deep breaths to calm himself, after all, he had promised to show his brother how to handle a woman had he not?

“I thought this is what you wanted Loki,” he said as he moved back, leaning forward until his head was between her legs. “Or did I misunderstand? I thought you wanted to learn how to please a woman,” he moved his mouth forward in a jerk as he flicked out his tongue to tease Loki’s clit. She stiffened, eyes fixed on her brother’s face as he again flicked his tongue out to taste her. Trailing his hands up and down her thighs Thor began to suck at Loki in earnest, his tongue dipping between her folds to trace that most sensitive part of her. He watched her face as he lapped her up, wet as she was from all his earlier menstruations. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed every time he pushed at her clitoris, and she was making soft little mewling sounds by the time he dipped down far enough to fuck at her waiting hole with his mouth. At the sensation of his tongue entering her Loki lost all control. With a moan loud enough to be heard by any passerby she jerked her pelvis up into Thor’s face. “B-brother, please…” she gasped as she continued fucking herself into his mouth. “Please, please…nhhg…please!” she whined in a tone that sent shivers down his spine. With a moan he doubled his efforts, licking and pushing at his not-brother until she finally came with a whimper, shaking as her orgasm moved through her. Thor sucked at her as she rode out the pleasure, only moving away when she was through, and then only to move up to kiss her face. “I quite like this body brother,” he rumbled, pulling away from her lips to kiss down her neck. “It responds SO well to my touch.”

He was settling back into position, spreading Loki’s legs for better access when he caught her eye. Something feral glinted back at him from those green spheres, something so agreeable that he didn’t protest when she pushed her legs closed, pulling him back up to her by his hair and hips until he was straddling her slim abdomen. But still she pulled him forward. His cock twitched in anticipation as it moved towards her face, longing to be soon enveloped in those skilled lips. But Loki stopped him just as he would have pushed towards her mouth. She stared for a moment before reaching one hand out to fondle his member. Thor huffed like a dog in heat as she traced her finger around his dripping tip, smoothing the liquid around the head before pumping slowly down the whole shaft. “Such restraint brother,” Loki almost purred as she gazed fondly at his dripping, twitching cock. “I hope you’ve taken that potion mother makes up for you. I would hate for this night to end with a new heir to the throne in my belly,” Thor shivered agreeably. Now that was a thought he would need to explore later. But of course he had taken the medicine, as he had every night since his mother had first suspected her eldest might be rutting with the local females. 

“If that is a concern for you brother,” he gasped as Loki pumped him again, “then set your mind at rest. We may fuck as much as we wish tonight without such fears.”

Loki smiled up at him, all sharp teeth and naughty thoughts as she pulled him in by the hips, and, placing his cock between her breasts, began to tit fuck him. Thor gazed down at Loki, mouth open and gasping in surprise as she slid stickily around his length. It felt so good, the soft feel of her breasts moving on him, the hot pants of her breathing brushing against his skin signaling just how close that wicked mouth was to him.

He couldn’t take any more of this. With an animal snarl he pulled back, thrusting her legs open, lifting her ass right off the bed in his desperation to get the perfect angle. With a buck of his hips he entered her, moaning and growling his brother’s name as he began mindlessly thrusting, fucking her with such force that she had to reach out to brace herself against the headboard of the bed or be pounded against it. Not that Loki minded by the sounds of her own lusty moans. They came together, rough and wet, orgasms pulsing in time as their moans died away, leaving them finally panting and spent. 

They lay together, unmoving for a time before Loki let out a contented sigh. When Thor looked at her questioningly she smiled wickedly at him before kissing the corner of his mouth. “Well That was certainly educational,” she whispered, her lips fluttering against his. “I thank you for the lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
